Et malgré ça, tu restes gravé au plus profond de mon cœur
by SoEmma
Summary: La vie part peu à peu de mon corps, et s'évapore. Et je me remémore tout ces instants de joie, et combien j'ai pu l'aimer... [Seiji] One-shot. Rated T par sécurité.


Je vous présente cet OS, qui est très triste à la base.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à An Nakahara. Je ne fais qu'écrire sur son univers.

* * *

><p><strong>Et malgré ça, tu restes gravé au plus profond de mon cœur...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Plic, Ploc.<strong>

J'entendais ce bruit assez lointainement. Je sentais l'air se faire plus lourd. Mes paupières ne laissaient pas entrevoir mes yeux bleus. Bleu ? Ai-je bien dis bleu ? Ai-je les yeux bleus tout simplement ? Je ne sais déjà plus. La tête me tourne. J'ai mal. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste simplement là, à l'attendre. Pour combler cette attente, je pense. Je pense à tout ces moments de bonheur que j'ai vécu. Ils sont nombreux, je ne peux les compter. Certains me reviennent par flash, d'autres s'imposent comme des événements marquants. Et puis, naturellement, j'arrive à elle. Elle, la cause de mon bonheur passé, de mon malheur présent.

**Plic, Ploc.**

Oui, passé. Car c'est comme si elle était partie, n'est-ce pas ? Car elle m'a trahit, brisé, brûlé au plus profond de mon être. Car je l'aimais, douloureusement, au point de souffrir comme à cet instant. Et je repense à notre premier regard, à notre premier baiser, à notre première sortie en amoureux, à notre première fois, à notre mariage, à nos enfants... Enfin, à ses enfants, avec lui, lui qui m'a trahit, lui que je croyais sincère. Lui que je considérais comme mon frère. Lui, à qui j'aurais pu confier ma vie.

**Plic, Ploc.**

Tout est allé si vite... Trop vite, sans que je ne me rende compte de rien, le temps a filé, tel de l'eau que l'on essaie de retenir entre ses doigts, en vain. Je vivais dans le bonheur le plus complet, bien sûr avec quelques doutes, mais j'étais sans doute trop naïf pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait derrière mon dos. Ou je ne voulais seulement pas y croire, je voulais simplement ne pas voir. Les sourires que j'ai pu distribuer devaient sans doute faire bien rire les gens. Je me rends compte seulement pourquoi nombre d'entre eux me regardaient avec pitié ! Et dire qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte que je les avais vus ! Dire qu'ils avaient fait ça dans notre lit... Dire que ça devait faire des années...

**Plic, Ploc.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû me douter face à la chevelure brune des enfants, que ce ne pouvait être les miens. Comment auraient-ils pu tenir de leur mère ou de moi leurs yeux chocolats, alors que nous avions tout deux les yeux bleus ? J'aurais dû. Je les aimais trop sans doute, pensant aveuglément qu'ils étaient la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, voilà tout. Et même aujourd'hui, en sachant la vérité, je les aimes toujours autant. Ce sont mes enfants, que j'ai élevé avec toute la force de mon cœur, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait me l'enlever. On ne pourrait mesurer la force de cet amour...

**Plic, Ploc.**

Pourquoi ? C'est une réponse que je n'aurais jamais. Qu'elle ne me donnera jamais. Je ne pourrais plus voir ni ses longs cheveux châtains, dans lesquels je laissais mes doigts se perdre, ni ses yeux si resplendissants de vie, où jamais tant me plonger, ni son sourire si éclatant, qui arrivait à m'animer dès que je déprimais... Même maintenant, alors qu'elle m'a brisée, je l'aime encore. Je l'aimerais pour l'éternité, ça ne fait aucun doute, avec la douleur que ça inflige...

**Plic...**

Je crois que c'est l'heure. Tiens ? Est-ce une porte que je viens d'entendre ? Puis un cri ? Quelle importance... Plus rien n'a de valeur à mes yeux. Encore un cri. Que l'on cesse ce boucan, je veux dormir ! Et voilà que ça recommence ! Enfin, je crois, car au final, je ne sais plus...

La mort m'enlace...

Les larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues, laissant des sillons glacés sur ma peau en ce mois de novembre. Je vois sa tombe, et je la contemple douloureusement. C'est peu face à ce que je lui ai infligé. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Une idiote qui s'en veut, qui aimerait retourner en arrière, mais une idiote pas assez sotte pour le croire. Il n'a jamais mérité ça, et je ne peux me comprendre moi-même. Pourquoi l'ai-je donc enchaîner ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, aucun but, sauf peut-être de le faire souffrir inconsciemment... Lui, et toute sa douceur, me manquent. J'aurais pu être si heureuse... Et j'ai tout gâché, mais avant tout, j'ai gâché son existence, à lui, qui ne le méritait pas.

Je ne peux que réitérer le même geste que je reproduis depuis qu'il est partit, et doucement, je déplie sa dernière lettre. Plus aucune ne viendra s'ajouter à toutes celles qu'il aimait tant m'écrire.

.

__Ma tendre Kilari,__

_ _Au moment où je t'écris, je m'apprête enfin à partir. Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir dans ses bras. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça, pourquoi ?! Mais il est trop tard pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, et inutile de m'énerver maintenant. Ce doit-être de ma faute, sans doute ne t'ai-je pas porté l'affection que tu attendais ? Je pensais que tout allait bien, que tu étais heureuse. Mais je me trompais.__

_ _J'aurais sans doute pu me battre pour que tu reviennes vers moi, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé la force. Je te laisse à ton bonheur avec mon ancien meilleur ami, Hiroto. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le croiser encore, de voir ses faux sourires, ses grands discours sur notre amitié sans faille.__

_ _Mais sache qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne te hais pas. J'aurais voulu, mais l'amour que je te porte est bien trop profond pour cela. Car que t'ai aimé, je t'ai si douloureusement aimé Kilari. Sans cesse je pensais à toi. J'étais heureux de dire aux gens que j'étais ton mari, que tu étais mienne. Tu étais à mille lieux de cela, mais je préfère garder enfoui dans ma mémoire tout nos instants de bonheur.__

_ _Je pars définitivement, et je te retrouverais quand tu auras vécue ta vie, longuement je t'en pris. Dis à tes enfants que je les ai aimés, et que je les aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.__

_ _Je t'aime Kilari, sincèrement.__

_ _Seiji__

__.__

Je la repliais soigneusement, désireuse de la conserver le plus longtemps possible en bon état.

Je posais le bouquet d'éternelles sur sa tombe, et je partis. A la suite de cet événement, lorsque j'étais entrée dans la salle de bain, et l'avais vu, le corps nageant dans son sang, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était trop tard. En lisant cette lettre, je me suis plongée dans une profonde déprime, regrettant tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire. Mais il était trop tard, rien ne pouvait réparer mes erreurs.

J'ai dit stop avec Hiroto, notre relation ayant déjà fait trop de mal. Il a comprit, et a simplement acquiescé de la tête. Je me suis consolée en restant en famille, avec mes enfants. Qu'il est loin le temps insouciant où l'heure était aux amourettes et à l'amusement sur scène. Je ne retrouverais jamais ça. J'ai gâché la vie d'autres personnes, et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas reproduire. Je vais vivre, et lorsque je mourrais, je te retrouverais Seiji, et enfin, je te présenterais mes excuses. Ce ne seront que des mots, mais je ne puis rien faire de plus que te montrer ce que j'éprouve réellement. Je n'insisterais pas, je verrais juste le résultat. Seul toi pourra me juger, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Je levais la tête, et regardais le ciel si gris en cette journée. Lui qui avait toujours la tête dans les nuages, je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé sa place parmi les anges.

Et comme une réponse, le soleil se leva.

* * *

><p>Des avis ? Cela vous a-t-il fait ressentir quelque chose ?<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, une review pour me nourrir ? :3


End file.
